User blog:睡眠/Ken
— Kenneth Kenneth Reed is a hot-headed 18 year old who currently resides in Wimbledon in a cottage he built himself close by the training fields and castle after an argument he got in with his father who is the blacksmith of the town. He is currently a knight and is competing for head knight. History Add history xd Personality Kenneth is a mostly confident man who is confident in his abilities as a knight and being popular amongst the knights and having a decent 'friend' group with them he is confident in his chances of getting a higher ranking and in proving himself to everyone he feels the need to prove himself to. He is stubborn, once he wants something he will do what it takes to get that something not letting anyone or anything stop him. Like an unstoppable storm once its released anything in its way will only get destroyed. He is extremely loyal which is why he thinks he also makes a good knight because not only does he have the immense strength but once he is close to you he will fight for and with you till his last drop of blood leaves his body. He can be hot headed at times snapping when he feels like he isnt being listened to or when he doesn't get his way at times. Inside of him though sometimes he can be referred to as a big teddy bear as he can be loving when he pleases to be letting you play with his messy hair and giving a romantic gesture when he feels that way which will only be to guys as he is a closeted gay. He can be comforting with his words, his voice already deep when he lowers it to calm you its a soothing lullaby. *Love: Kenneth has a tendancy to fear falling in love as seeing you can loose whoever you fall in love with. His father lost his wife, Kenneth's mother and he has seen his father in his pernament like state of grief and fears that. He needs a man who will guide him through *Fear: *On his sexuality: *How is past affects him: Physical Appearance A simple look in Kenneth's bodies direction is a simple warning to never challenge him and yet captivating you pulling you in for another stare. How unfair. Kenneth has quite the muscle to his build his entire chest outlined in it and spreading down into his torso and up to his strong neck and powerful, sharp jawline. His arms are also buffed with his legs meaning he is a man of power able to use his muscle weight against someone both for looks and for strength when he pleases. His skin is to the paler side and though he is a night he has no scars amongst him. He stands at 5'11 though with his heavy black boots on he stands at 6'0 exact. His hair is colored a natural shade of red and is longer than most guys' hair and rather messy in thinner strands and often can fall in his face meaning he can run his hand through it and move it back or play with it. His eyes are heterochromia. His left eye is a shade of pine green flecked with a darker forest green whilst his right eye is a soft chocolate brown darker in color compared to the average brown. His clothing consist of pants with a buckle and tight long sleeved shirts in colors of red, grey, brown, and sometimes black. He also wears armour preferring the color of copper. He also can have the tendancy to wear no shirt and armour to his arm as a blocking mechanism. Being a night he is trained with the sword and isa professional with one in his hand so he carries his around with has a copper colored handle. He also can use the crossbow and will occasionally bring it around but stays clear from daggers and short knifes. Relationships Joshua Reed (Mr. Reed) — NPC — Father — 60% "You have raised me ever sicne mother passed away. From that probably innocent and smiling four year old into what I am now. Given me a roof to live under through all these years till recent ones. A father should support his childs dreams. Support them not get so angry you just so ignore me any time I come around and try to be the bigger person. *Joshua is the blacksmith of the town, he makes swords and armor for the knights in which is how Kenneth got inspired to be a knight seeing them walk through the doors of his fathers shop *His father had ignored him ever since he became a knight, dissappointed he didn't want to be a blacksmith like him *Because his father raised him as a single parent after his mother died when he was 4 years old he still keeps the sword he was given for him and uses it as his main one even though they are in a fight *This fight has been going on ever since Kenneth became a knight (2 years, excluding training) *After the death of his wife he grew more reserved only talking with customers in a pernament state of grief '---' Chloe Reed (Mrs. Reed) — NPC — Mother — 00% "I was so young when you left I don't remember you. Father told me about you when I asked at times. You had the smile and looks of an angel, I got my hair from you. I like to think of of it as a memory of you. I have a crinkled photo of you which I found years and years ago in my wallet. I wish you could've seen me grow into who I am. Maybe you'd be more proud than what father is all because of his stupid business. Was he like this when you two married? *Chloe was a floralist owning a flower shop in the city in which her husband sold after her passing due to memories *She died of cancer when her son was four years old and after 5 years of marriage *Chloe had always wanted children and dreamed of a happy family but it took awhile to convince Joshua to be not fearful over her pregnancy when she found out she was pregnant with Kenneth. She loved him and she often was the one taking care of him until she got sick leaving her dream behind. '---' Oliver Johnson — Alex<3 — Opponent — 00% Blah Blah *Oliver is an aqquaintance of Kenneth being a fellow knight though he never has seen him around in trainings to often as he stays with his group. *Oliver is his competition to getting to the top and being head knight as he's trained for relentlessly. They both tied evenly for the rank on both votes and being watched by the king himself as he couldn't choose. *Though he hates Oliver for having a chance of ruining his childhood dream and the entire reason he is in this fight with his father his sexuality gets to him at times when looking at his figure some sparks are flying. '---' Mr.Name McName— NPC/Roleplayer — Parental Figure — 100% Blah Blah Mr.Name McName— NPC/Roleplayer — Parental Figure — 100% Blah Blah Mr.Name McName— NPC/Roleplayer — Parental Figure — 100% Blah Blah Category:Blog posts